Sensitivity
by Skylaar Wolf
Summary: Matthew is a seemingly ordinary trainer. Leaving Dewford with his loyal, little Zubat, he aims to make his way through the region and leave a mark. However, pushing oneself into experiencing the world is harder than it seems when everyone appears to be attacking you with... emotions? How is Matthew supposed to battle if he feels exactly what his Pokemon feel? This is a problem.
1. Prologue

**AN:** I do not own or claim to own any rights to Pokemon or its franchise.

**Chapter Warnings:** none

* * *

It's oddly strange how, as one grows older, time seems to shrink. As a child, a single day at school seemed to last forever. You're doing one thing and then a moment later, well... it really _was_ a moment later. As an adult, a moment seems more like a week, a month, or maybe even a year. It didn't even matter if you were having fun, or if you were having a non-mid-life crisis. One day it happens, and the next you find yourself twenty years older. In this way, time is rather weird, and sometimes I wonder where it all went.

A wistful sigh escaped me as I overlooked the big, old blue. Large, wispy clouds floated through the sky at a seemingly slow pace. My eyes drifted around before locking onto a flock of Wingull and Pelipper heading inland. The ocean and its inhabitants was nothing new nor shocking, and growing up around it, I found it as a nice comfort that few could offer. While I loved my friends, family, and Pokemon, sometimes even I needed a break from them. Of course, it wasn't as if that was surprising. As if reading my mind, a soft breeze soothed my growing sorrow.

Next to me, my companion gave a soft squeak. For a bat-like Pokemon, it was rather difficult to describe, but I just _felt_ that he was trying to comfort me. I don't know how, and while it was sometimes a curse, it was a nice reassuring emotion. The scene that spread out before my eyes tugged on my memories of previous events. Longing, sadness, happiness, excitement, anger, embarrassment... all these emotions that I knew for certain came from myself, and not from someone else.

When you're an empath it's hard to discern your own emotions from others, but there are few times when I am sure it's not someone else. There were times when feeling everything was just too much, but sometimes it really helped. Whether the pros outweighed the cons or vice versa I wasn't sure, and I wasn't willing to go deep into it. I think I was born like that, but regardless, it was a part of me and thinking about what could have been... well, nothing good comes from it. However, I really only started to truly distinguish the different feelings when I started my journey.

Coincidentally, it began on a day exactly like this.

* * *

Please feel free to review, alert, and/or add this story to your favorites!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I do not own or claim to own any rights to Pokemon or its franchise.

**Chapter Warnings:** none

* * *

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, dad!"

Matthew was quickly brought from his thoughts as he sidestepped out of his father's path. Wide, hazel eyes followed the older man's movement as he swiftly walked from one side of the boat to the other as he checked various equipment. Matthew soon turned down to peer at the deep sea fishing rod in his own hands. Blinking out of his thoughts, the teen fumbled with the rod in hand, eventually snapping it to the side where the others were lined up.

The day was like any other out at sea. Calm, flat waves lapped against the side of the sleek, white boat. The light sky overhead was clear of clouds. Here and there Wingull and Pelipper dotted the sky, occasionally diving into the ocean only to come up with small minnows in their beak. It was interesting to watch, and after seventeen years of seeing the same action, it was easy to say it still never got old. A corner of Matthew's mouth lifted up as he watched them, a swirl of excitement, contentment, and happiness bubbling in his stomach.

"What are you thinking?"

Matthew swiveled around at the sound of a voice breaking through his thoughts. His eyes turned up to meet his father's light brown eyes. An uncontrolled smile swept across his face, and while he wasn't sure why, it didn't really matter that much. Jerking his head toward the diving birds, Matthew looked at them in the corner of his eyes as he said, "Just watching the Wingull and Pelipper." A thoughtful, yet also understanding, nod was sent his way as Matthew's father also glanced up at the birds. After a moment, a small smile formed on his face. It seemed rather subdued considering how enthusiastic he normally seemed.

A small tingling of sadness overcame Matthew. He furled his eyebrows at the feeling, unsure why he would be sad. The sight was wonderful, though he soon assumed his emotions just be so connected to his father that his normally outgoing personality was not so outgoing at the moment. Then again, Matthew thought to himself, it did make sense considering his mother had died while out at sea. It was natural for his father to feel protective of him, and for him to be closer to his father. Perhaps it was because Matthew himself reminded his father of his mother?

"Were you thinking of one of them as a starter Pokemon?"

Ah, so that was why. He was completely off, Matthew lightly shook his head to himself. His father seemed to take it as an answer, but he wouldn't say anything. Matthew didn't plan for a Wingull or Pelipper anyway. Living around them constantly gave him a little insight to their behaviors. Really, they were just annoying pests. Maybe it was just because they were wild, but the birds were rather obnoxious. Could it possibly be that wild Pokemon were just not as intelligent because they didn't have enough interactions with people? That couldn't be considering they certainly had no qualms pestering the people at Dewford for food...

"Hm, I suppose you'll be taking that Zubat of yours then?"

To this, Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course, Dad."

"Well, I was just making conversation... Besides, there are other Pokemon, too, like a Tentacool, Magikarp, or Wailmer."

He gave a teasing smile to his father. "He has been my partner for quite awhile. Anyway, I don't think it would leave me if I asked it to." It was true, not that he would ever tell his Zubat to leave. The poor Pokemon clung to him like he was life itself, which maybe he was. The small, blue bat had crawled behind a boulder in Granite Cave. It was here that Matthew found the injured Zubat, a small rip in its wing indicating a fight with a Pokemon, maybe a Mawile or an elusive Sableye. Anyway, suffice to say, Matthew had rescued it and healed it right up and the Pokemon had never left him since.

As if knowing it was being spoken about, said Pokemon squealed from its little hiding spot, a shaded area beneath the wheel where the driver's feet would normally be. Matthew tilted his head toward the sound. "See?" Matthew's father gave a light laugh at the interaction, finally sounding more like himself. "Ha, ha! Very well then. I never doubted it." He went silent for a moment before continuing, "I just worry, you know? Your mother and I were not Pokemon trainers, and it just seems that starting out with only one Pokemon is a little..."

"Harsh?"

"I was going to say _dangerous_."

Matthew sighed, but patiently explained. "I guess you can start with more than one Pokemon, but there are a few good reasons not to. For one, there would be more Pokemon to take care of, and that's hard to do when you're just a new trainer. Then, with more Pokemon, it's more difficult to give attention and experience to each Pokemon. With the lack of experience, I imagine it would be rather hard to take care of one Pokemon, anyway." Solemnly, his father nodded. It made said, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I just—"

"Worry. I know." Matthew smiled up at his father, and in response, received a sad one back. Still, Matthew knew that his father was happy for him, even if he was sad about him leaving... and worried. Part of him didn't want Matthew to leave, but part of him also knew that Matthew wanted to explore the world a bit more and he wanted Zubat to grow and he wanted more friends. It was hard to make new friends when you were essentially stuck to a small island with a cave and only have limited parts of the sea to explore. That was something he couldn't deny his son, and so he adapted himself.

The two made their way back to Dewford in a comfortable silence. The only sound was the rushing wind that rocketed past them, whipping their hair around their faces. The water parted in a show of great, white surf. Occasionally it splashed into Matthew's face, but he was used to it and didn't appear to mind. Wingull and Pelipper cried out from above, signaling the approaching land. Soon enough, the island came upon them from the horizon, approaching fast. It seemed the only good use for the birds was to find land, not that they really needed the direction. Obnoxious, see?

As they reached the land, Matthew began walking toward the rope at the end of the boat, preparing to tie it down. When they reached the docks, the two roped the boat in and made their way to their house, fishing poles in hand and Zubat clinging to the inside of Matthew's shirt. It was certainly an odd feeling, but at least the Zubat wasn't clinging onto his skin. The first time, it had certainly unnerved Matthew, but like his father, he adapted to the sensation.

After a short walk, the house came into view. It was a modest house, just one story and with only a few basic rooms. That is, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It wasn't much, but the small family spent most of their time outside anyway, even if it was just an island. As Matthew stopped to wait for his father to unlock the door, the older man spoke. "So, I suppose you're heading out now?"

"Yeah."

The two had already said their goodbyes, thus the reason for the early boat trip. Matthew's father had become rather, not necessarily clingy, but attached to his son ever since the death of his wife. The same could be said for Matthew, but both of them were too respecting to each other to show much emotion about it. Matthew's father didn't want to hold Matthew back and Matthew was feeling the same, for a reason he could not discern, not that it bothered him much. He just worried for his father sometimes, too.

Nothing more was said as they walked inside. Setting the fishing poles down in the foyer, as surely his father would use them later in the day as a way to push away his loneliness, Matthew paced to the back of the house where his room was. As he opened the door, small, blue ears poked out of his shirt followed by slightly open mouth showed a small snaggletooth. A soft whine came from it at the sight of the room. Matthew, like others, did not understand the sounds his Pokemon made, but a part of him knew that the Zubat was just sad. This would be the last time the two would see the room for awhile, excluding when it came to defeating Brawly. Aside from him, they would be far away from home, alone.

A lone bed was situated in the corner of the room, and next to it a nightstand. Other than that, there was a bookshelf, a door to the restroom, and a desk. The room held a few pictures, but the floor was otherwise clean and nothing seemed out of place. Matthew wanted his room to look clean, at least while he was gone, not that it normally was clean. Normally there were books, clothes, and various objects littering the floors. However, now several of those things were packed in the black backpack that sat just at the foot of his bed.

Matthew ambled forward and snatched the backpack before swinging it on one shoulder. Twisting on the spot, Matthew stopped when he reached his door. He turned his head back, a motion mimicked by his Pokemon, so as to take in a moment. The place that he grew up in, his room, his home, his family... familiarity, he was leaving it. He would be back, though, Matthew was confident with that. No matter where he was, this would be home. Somehow, Zubat felt the same. Confident and resolved, Matthew walked out.

* * *

**Matthew's Party:** Zubat

* * *

Please feel free to review, alert, and/or add this story to your favorites!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** I do not own or claim to own any rights to Pokemon or its franchise.

**Chapter Warnings:** none

* * *

Matthew's father met him when he reached the front door. His light eyes carefully watched his son for any sign of hesitance, sadness, fear, or any sort of emotion that he could use an excuse to keep him home. He didn't spot anything except for a boy ready to head out into the world. Matthew was not young, but to him he would always be that small boy that liked to shove sticks down holes in the sand as a way to search if any Pokemon lived there.

As Matthew passed through the door, heading toward the boat, his father locked the door and the two began the short trek. Zubat quickly shuffled back under the shelter of the thin cotton as to avoid the sun. Along the way Matthew's father diligently went over the things Matthew was meant to have, again.

"Clothes? Toiletries? Pokemon items? Pokemon food? Food for you? Sleeping bag? Te-"

Matthew glanced up at his father as he rambled, seemingly not caring if he received a response at all. He was just going through the motions. Looking back ahead, Matthew cut in. "Dad, we went over this, I have everything." He knew his father was worried, and he also knew his words would not help. Nonetheless, Matthew tried to reassure him, he did. He just knew it wouldn't work, but it was the thought that counted anyway, right?

Thankfully, as they reached the dock, it seemed his words hit home. Matthew's father took a deep breath, paused, and finally murmured, "I know, I know. I'll just miss you." Matthew simply nodded and stepped into the boat. No words really need to be said between them. The outskirts of Petalburg, actually rather close to Petalburg Woods, was as close as they could get. Mr. Briney, the owner of the single dock, was an old friend of Matthew's father. When time permitted, the two frequently met. His Wingull was the only Wingull that Matthew really tolerated, thus his theory that Pokemon became more intelligent and less primitive around civilization. It wasn't as if they could be blamed though, they were more in tune with their instincts than humans were.

The journey to the main land was again quiet, just as before when they momentarily stopped home. While Matthew and his father had a good relationship, the two, being seafaring men, were rather content with silence. Upon gleaming a sliver of land ahead, Matthew shifted his body so he was staring directly ahead. This was the last few moments he would see his father until his second badge. He wasn't ignorant; surely, Matthew would have changed. If he would be more mature, serious, outgoing, or anything, he wasn't sure. However, he _was_ sure he would change in some way at least. At the moment, he was just sad, though he wasn't sure why. Surely it was a time for happiness, excitement, and repressed joy?

Matthew turned to his father who seemed to be intent on watching the growing shapes of houses hidden under the cover of tall, leafy trees. Petalburg Woods, he assumed. It would be one of the first challenges he would have as a trainer. While Matthew had grown up within Hoenn, he wasn't much of a traveler outside of Dewford and the surrounding sea. Petalburg wasn't too knew, considering his father and he sometimes when there for needed supplies that were not sold at the island. He knew the basics of the main land near the sea, along with commercial fishing areas such as Mossdeep and Lilycove, but otherwise...

As it was, Matthew took note in his mind to buy a Pokenav when he arrived in Rustboro. It wouldn't do to get lost while on his journey. In approaching the land, a subtle emptiness wore itself down in Matthew and slowly grew to a bubbling mess inside of him. The teen grimaced, partly shocked at the change in himself and partly numb from the feeling. He wanted to go, but suddenly he didn't.

It was rather confusing.

"You alright there, Matthew?"

If anything, the frown pronounced itself, but nonetheless Matthew shrugged and muttered, "Fine." An eyebrow raised in response, but Matthew didn't give much reaction to it. Finally, the boat neared the shore, slowing to a gurgling standby as Matthew's father carefully edged closer to the dock. An old man stepped down the porch from the house that was situated upon a little hill up further on the beach. He was a rather tall, bald, man who had a very noticeably white beard and very noticeable bushy eyebrows. He came upon the boat at an amble pace with a large, close-mouthed smile and up-turned eyes. Behind him flapped a small, white and blue bird. It, too, joyfully sang at their arrival.

"Ahoy, there!" He cheerfully waved his arm from the shore as he moved closer.

Matthew's father stood as he cut the engine, giving a quite salute to his old friend before turning to his song. "Matthew, go tie the stern down." Diligently, he did so.

When the boat was safety connected to the planks and the sides were well protected, Matthew and his father stepped out of the boat. The two older men eagerly shook hands and Matthew's father was quick to swing out a hand to introduce his son. "You remember my son, Matthew, don't you?" Mr. Briney smiled benignly and nodded his head, all the while lightly tapping his chin. "Yes... Yes, I believe I do remember. You've seen to have grown up quite a bit!"

Matthew sheepishly smiled, slightly confused on his mood swings, but otherwise cheerful by the welcoming. "Yeah, I imagine considering the last time we met was a few years ago. I mean, I hope I had gotten taller at least..." As if on cue, the old man bellowed out a deep, hearty laugh. Not to be ignored, Matthew's hiding companion slid out of his shirt, or rather, its ears did. An indignant squeak, and Mr. Briney quieted down.

"Ah, of course! How could I get your friend?" He smiled lightly down at the creature, not that it could see him, and further reassured it. "I had wondering where it had been!" The old seaman's Pokemon came down and settled on his shoulder, echoing its owner's thoughts, or perhaps it was a greeting. It seemed happy enough, though. Matthew gave a smile and softly padded the lump on his chest. "He just doesn't like the sun. You know?" To this, he nodded in understanding. As long as you knew what kind of Pokemon a Zubat was, which would be surprising if one did not, then it was common knowledge that they liked dark places.

A sudden mischievous emotion came over Matthew. His lips twitched and he licked his lips, thinking of why on earth he would feel so carefree. "Well...! I assume you're hear to see Professor Birch, right? You best be moving along so you can come back before dark!" Matthew stopped and almost choked on spit. Was Mr. Briney trying to get rid of him? The suddenness of the words shocked him still until he was broken from his trance by a stuttering reply from his father. "W-whoah there, mate. There's still a bit of time to catch up." Matthew's father lifted his hands and did a sort of begging notion, desperation filling his words and, unknowingly, his son.

Frowning, Matthew nodded his head, but Mr. Briney was stubborn as she shook his head, closely mirrored by the bird on his shoulder. "Nonsense, we will catch up! However, you know researches, they can go on forever! Even if your boy leaves now, who knows when he'll come back?" Matthew slouched back, eyes flickering between the two. He didn't exactly know what to think or feel, so he let it slide and just waited it out. He wanted to start his journey, but he didn't. See the issue?

"Oh, you know Birch! He isn't that bad!"

"Oh, yes he is! He's a rather outgoing young fellow..."

"He isn't that young, you're just old." Matthew's father smirked, beginning to get caught in his friend's old games.

"Ha, as if! I'm as young as they get! In fact, why don't I go with you right now to see Professor Birch, young man! That way he can't hold you up!" Mr. Briney grinned, and the Wingull on his shoulder shook her head in embarrassment. Obviously this was not unusual behavior. Now, no matter what Matthew was feeling—embarrassment, annoyance, worry, determination, cheerful—he figured it was time to butt in.

"Umm... thanks, but I'll be fine, Mr. Briney. I can just go now and come back here." He gave both of the adults a look. "You guys can catch up while I'm gone. I won't be long." The boy assured them, and he assured himself he would stick to that. He didn't want to end up listening to the outgoing professor's rambles all day. Matthew's father paused in thought, but finally relented, knowing he could at least see Matthew one last time before he headed out. "Very well then, but try to hurry back. Sometimes he can... well, he might go a little more into details about being a trainer than you care to know. Not that you won't be interested or that it would be helpful!" He was quick to correct himself. "I just think you probably will know most of the things he'll be telling you."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. He was ready to go, if only to be back quicker. "Well, I'll be back soon then." Backpack on his shoulders and lightly rubbing the lump on his chest, Matthew spun around and began the trek to Littleroot Town. If he hurried, he would be lucky to get back by dark, not that it worried him, of course. Having a Zubat as a starter did come in handy, and he knew as soon as the sun began setting his small friend would be out and about, guiding him back to Mr. Briney's. In the background he distantly heard the resumed argument.

"See! You admit it, I told you Birch would go off on the boy!"

Sighing to himself as his shoulders slumped, Matthew was finally able to relax. The dirt path was packed quite hard, truly showing the amount of travelers it had guided. A light sprinkling of trees surrounded the soon-to-be trainer on both sides. Up ahead the sky was clear, and with a light breeze, the day itself seemed to be welcoming Matthew as a new trainer. Finally finding a short moment of true peace, Matthew smiled to himself and quietly murmured to his Pokemon. "It's almost time..."

"Leaving?"

Matthew jumped and snapped his head to the side where a lone figure, a boy, stood leaning against one of the trees. What on earth...? How did Matthew not hear him? Honestly, he didn't say anything, but Matthew generally just _knew_ when people were around. It wasn't exactly something he could explain; a sixth sense maybe? It seemed this guy just snuck under the radar, though. He was distracted...

"...leaving?"

Leaving what? Whom? Had this boy heard Matthew speaking to his Zubat? Unless he was a Pokemon in disguise, it seemed to far away to hear a soft murmur. Said figure frowned, an action that didn't really seem to change his demeanor. The boy, who seemed to be a bit older than Matthew, just didn't seem like a good guy to begin with. His short hair was black and spiky, and while his clothes were rather plain—brown pants and white shirt—he couldn't have been that bad. However, sporting a black jacket, standing at a few good inches taller, and just overall listened to people's conversations. The frown didn't really help either.

Lifting an eyebrow, the other teen walked forward until they were only a few feet away. Yes, he was definitely taller, too. Zubat climbed out and poked it's head out, all the while creating high pitched sounds to 'see'; thankfully, not hear. The trainer, as it seemed, stared down at the motion and his forehead creased as he caught site of the Pokemon. He didn't say anything on _that_ topic, though. If anything, he seemed a little bit... curious? Hopeful, even?

The older teen nodded his head toward where he had come from. "You're leaving to go on a journey?" He clarified.

Tilting his head, Matthew hesitantly nodded. It didn't appear that this other trainer had any malicious intent, or even anything negative. It still didn't answer the question why he was talking to him though. Maybe he was starting out, too? "Yeah, I'm going to see Professor Birch right now. He's expecting me to drop by." That wasn't a lie, but it wouldn't hurt to mention that just in case he was hiding his intentions and actually planned on kidnapping him or something.

As if on the same line of thought, the teen smirked, but instead said, "Great. You and I are going to battle. My Pokemon needs experience." Confidence surged through Matthew, excited for the challenge and confident he would win. He heartily grinned back with a spark of challenge in his eyes. "Fine then, as soon as I get my license, we'll battle." A quick nod and the teen abruptly about faced and began heading toward Petalburg.

Matthew frowned at the fading enthusiasm, and nervousness was returning to him. Did he really just challenge someone he didn't know? What if he had a badge already, or three? He may have trusted his Zubat, who seemed rather eager for the battle if judging by the way it squirmed, but Matthew still knew that they needed to gain experience before challenging anyone too strong. They weren't prodigies. Still, he already accepted the battle, even if it wasn't really initiated in the first place. Matthew resolved that from this moment on, no matter what happened, he would just have to follow through with the results.

* * *

**Matthew's Party:** Zubat

* * *

Please feel free to review, alert, and/or add this story to your favorites!


End file.
